Reality Hits Hard
by gothicwannabe
Summary: Sakura appears weak to everyone. She tries to gain more strength by learning a powerfull new jutsu but it goes wrong and the countdown on her life begins.She has decided loving Sasuke was just a stupid little girl thing. But as she slowly begins to fade
1. Reminiscing

Ch.1 Reminiscing

Eighteen year old Sakura closed her eyes. She concentrated with all her power. Slowly ribbons of memory began to weave through her mind. First came the team 7 picture. Then the so many times that she and Naruto had greeted Kakashi with the "your late sensei" routine. The lame excuses he had tried to pull over them. Sasuke, giving a smirk as once again he had come out champion over Naruto during a spar. Then faster and faster the memories came. No longer just happy. The cruel night Sasuke had left the Hidden village. The time Gaara had hurt Lee so badly during the Chunin exams. How Lee had recovered from his fatal wound on inner strength alone. The day she had declared herself and Ino rivals. Sakura felt tiny droplets run down her cheeks. She heard Tsunade "Focus Sakura, think of the good. Negative thoughts will only weaken it." the hokage called.

"HAPPY THOUGHTS GIRL!" came Inner Sakura. She was right. This was a chance she couldn't risk losing. Tsunade-sama had finally agreed to teach her the powerful plant control jutsu after 3 weeks of restless and shameless nagging and whining on Sakura's part. If she messed up now Tsunade might think she was not strong enough to handle such difficult techniques. She couldn't let that happen. She had been in the shadow of her comrades for to long. She refused to be the laughingstock of her teammates. But also maybe she would no longer be ignored. Her parents thought she was a useless little thing, not worth their time. Her teammates saw her as the friend who needed to always be protected. Her sensei thought she was the girl of the team. That she would never be as promising as his two protégés and wasn't worth his time. She was going to make a name for herself and then people would notice her. Sasuke had returned but this wasn't for him. He was a pretty face that hid a heart of ice. Now the just talked and sparred. They weren't even really friends, just old teammates. Beside he was a monster. No if she gained power it would be to make the rest of the world acknowledge her. He no longer mattered.

Sakura suddenly realized that she knew just the memory to use. It was so happy that the chakra would flow easily enough for her to master the justu. The pink haired woman focused on the joy that had filled her heart as she had watched the two figures stagger over the horizon from the gates of Kohona. She had run towards them with eyes leaking like a hose. Naruto and Sasuke were back. Her boys were home.

Keeping her eyes closed, the pink haired konouchi raised her hands and performed the signs perfectly. Then she thrust them above her head, palms up and flat. She proceeded to slam her hands together in front of her stomach. But as she did so thoughts kept flooding her mind. Sasuke glaring at her, repeatedly telling her she was annoying, turningherdown, callingherweak, turninghisbackonherfrowningather. Faster and faster the painful overpowered the happy memories. Then her hands slammed together and things went wrong. Her teacher had told her that if she did everything correctly she should begin to sense the nature around her. But all she felt was a strange hollowness and then suddenly it felt as if every cell was on fire and millions of bolts of electricity were being forced into her. She couldn't open her eyes. She heard herself let out a piercing scream that could only come from one who had spent an eternity in hell. Sakura found the world fading out and finally Sakura left the realm of the conscious.

Sasuke glared at Naruto panting heavily. Naruto, even though he was panting also, grinned back. "Gotten weak, ne Sasuke?"

"Shut up dobe. I'm doing damn well considering your using the Kuyubi's chakra." Naruto's face gained an embarrassed expression.

" Heh, busted. But its not like I haven't beaten you before or anything!" Naruto's expression quickly became smug. " I could beat you anyday, even without this dumb demon!"

A chuckle was heard from the tree above them and both boys spared a glance at the silvered haired masked man sitting comfortably on a high branch, his back to the trunk of the tree.

"Will you ever learn, Naruto?"

" Shut up sensei, I've beaten this bastard before." Naruto snapped.

"Yes but that was only because you backed up your attacks with strong emotion. In a "Friendly" spar you and Sasuke are still about even." Their teacher rebutted. "Take a break now."

Both boys nodded and walked over to the shade of another tree to cool off. Naruto began babbling away and Sasuke just tuned him out and began to reminisce.

He, Naruto, and Sakura (who was not with them today because she was training with Tsunade) were all 18 now and Chunin. Sakura had just barely passed and she had only taken it so they could stay together. Sasuke had come back about 5 years ago but for about a year after Naruto had dragged his sorry ass back here he had been in the hospital for mental trauma. Then he had been under house arrest for about 7 months. He had finally been allowed to live his life again but even then he had sensed he was being watched. The Hokage was not taking any chances. About a year ago he had sensed less and less surveillance and now he was finally felt he had been accepted as no longer a threat. He and his friends had chosen to forget the past and move on with their lives. But the memories remained.

Sakura had begun to respect his wishes for her to stopped trying to grab his attention. However he suspected she was just afraid of him because he had done such horrible things. Even so she still stopped by when he was in the hospital and often came to his house to spar and talk. It appeared she had decided to take the ninja way of life seriously. Naruto had teased him and spared with him and gotten him into pointless arguments to keep him occupied. And Kakashi, well he just sat back and watched sometimes providing him with information of what had gone on while he was gone. Kakashi was the only one who Sasuke could have an intellectual conversation with.

Out of nowhere a large dog and his owner raced by, leaping over Sasuke and obliterating his train of thought. He lept up and doged as a swarm of insects followed close behind. Shino followed his bugs. Around Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi had pulled out of the way as well. Sasuke realized that they were not the only team training in the area, but generally they didn't intercept like this. Clearly, the running boys had a lot more attention on their pursuer than their surroundings.

Naruto, leaping out of the way of a stray beatle, crashed into said pursuer…Hinata and Naruto hit the ground in a tangle. Naruto had wrappen himself arounf Hinata to cushion the blow. Groaning, Hinata glanced up at the obstacle/saviour, and turned an inhuman shade of pink. Naruto just grinned down at her from the crouch he had risen into. Kakashi could swear the boy looked a little pink himself.

"S-s-sorry, Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled, getting up. Her long dark hair was dishevled. Naruto kept a hand resting on her back.

"No problem! Glad I caught you. Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes thank ! You've got a cut Naruto-kun!" She gently reached out to brush a tear in his upper sleeve.

Hinata couldn't believe how little the young man though about himself when other's where around. He was so wonderful! Such a good ramen chef too, she thought with a mental giggle. Hinata had a very precious memory from fairly recently. It involved both of these traits.

She had been training late into the evening by herself. Neji had not been pleased with her effort in a spar that day, and in a way the extra training was punishment. Staggering along the road as the sun began to set she met with Naruto. He was entering his home with groceries. Seeing her state he had rushed up.

"Hinata, come inside! You're worn out!"

"N-no. It's fine Naruto-kun! Thank you though."

"No. Please come in. Have some dinner with me. I want to make sure you get home safe and fed!"

"You cook?" She was genuinly surprised.

"Just ramen."He replied with a chuckle and a head scratch. Hinata decide that made much more sense. She also decided that Naruto looked very cute with that little smile on his face.

Tugging her wrist he had led her into the house. The ramen he served was well prepared and he kept her giggling well into the night. Amazed at the passed time he walked her to her door without mishap, and dissapeared back into the night.

Back int the training are, an angery bug chirped for her attention.

" Sorry, I'm coming, tell Shino." She told it. It sped away to report, and Hinata pulled away wit a "Bye Naruto-kun!" to resume the chase.

Kakashi and Sasuke shared a glance as Naruto gazed after her.

Suddenly a piercing scream loosely resembling a million dying souls burst through his thoughts and his head snapped up. Sasuke immediately zoned in on the direction from which the scream came and he and his companions jumped to their feet and flew in that direction.


	2. Death in Her Eyes

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all raced into the open training field. Naruto slowed down in shock but quickly caught up with his companions as they closed in on a kneeling Hokage. Naruto had paused in shock at the spattering of blood that had stained a 3ft radius around the Hokage red. But he stopped completely when he saw what the Hokage was leaning over. Kakashi let out and astonishingly uncharacteristic gasp and Sasuke's eyes grew noticeably wide. In front of the trio was the greatest ninja of all of Kohona leaning over the mutilated body of her pink haired apprentice. Tsunade's glowing green hands hovered over a deep wound across Sakura's stomach as tears poured down her cheeks and fell into the quickly growing pool of red.

"Sakura" cried Naruto, a tremble in his voice. "What happened to her Tsunade-baachan?"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke snapped "She needs to get to the hospital."

Kakashi moved to crouch down beside the Hokage."Tsunade ," he said, dropping all formalities "he's right. We need to get her to the hospital now." He told her gently. The blond woman nodded lightly, still crying, and began to gather up Sakura in her arms. Stiffly she rose. With all three men following at her heels she sped of towards the hidden village's hospital, her student trailing blood as she went.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Sakura focused on the pain. Pain was good. Pain meant she was still alive. She felt like she had been through a terrifying nightmare but the more she focused on it the more it seemed to evade her. Suddenly she felt a familiar sensation and bolted up right.

"**Damn, I need the bathroom!"**

Sasuke blinked himself awake at the disruption of his catnap. He snapped fully awake when a pink blur rushed past him. A minute later a haggard Sakura came hobbling back through the door. The black haired ninja rushed to her side and silently helped her back into bed. After she had made herself quite comfortable she began to eye him curiously, then her surroundings.

"You had an accident during your training." Sasuke informed her. " You had some serious injuries but once she calmed down Hokage-sama healed you. She said she managed to stop any scarring." Sakura began to look so miserable that Sasuke began to feel, well, worried. "She'll never show me again. I lost my chance because I'm so weak" Sakura began to mutter to herself angrily.

"What?" yelled someone behind Sasuke. He whipped around to find the Hokage starring past him to Sakura. "Sakura, that technique was one that took me over a month to master. You came so close in one day!" Tsunade shouted. But suddenly her expression of annoyance became nervous with what might have been fear or sadness. "But Sakura, as soon as the rest of your team arrives I have something very important to tell you."

"No need. We're here." Naruto and Kakashi walked into the room from who knows were. (Naruto was probably at the Raman bar.)

"Very well." Replied Tsunade."Sakura we have sent a messenger nin to tell your parents. You see, while you were able to concentrate your chakra to such an amazing extent, when whatever went wrong went wrong, your chakra escaped your control. I couldn't dam it back up again. I healed all the wounds that had just occured. But your chakra is going to slowly start eating away at your body And for some reason your chakra eats away at mine when I try and re contain it as I mentioned. Sakura I'm sorry but your body is disintegrating. You are dying. You have a month left, if you're lucky."

Tsunade quickly turned and ran out of the room, the sadness of what she had to say weighing on her. All of team 7 just sat in horrified silence.

Sakura leapt from the bed and raced out of the room. Sasuke and Naruto made as if to chase after her but Kakashi grabbed them by the back of their shirts.

"Sakura's the type of person who asks when she needs something. Wait until she asks to be comforted." Both young men nodded in silence but displeased agreement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kakashi regretted that saying that now. If he did exactly what he had told the boys not to do, he wasn't a very good role model. But something had to be done. He had not seen Sakura for about a week. Then just about half an hour ago he had spotted her walking by. He was now waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to appear so they could begin to discuss the situation. The situation was Sakura herself. As soon as he had seen her coming towards her he new something had to be done. She was unwashed and her beautiful pink hair lay limp and greasy. She had bags under her eyes that rivaled Gaara's. Kakashi also noted that the young woman had cut her hand on something and had not bothered to care for the rather deep wound. It had turned an ugly purple and would definitely scar. To top it off he could tell she had not eaten in several days. Her clothes hung on her like a sack. At least she was out and about. But from her dazed appearance Kakshi guessed she had only wandered outside by accident. Then she turned a corner and was gone. He had immediately rushed to leave notes at Sasuke and Naruto's homes informing them to meet him.

Suddenly two poofs announce the arrival of the ever hyper Kuyubi vessel and the dark haired avenger. Not even bothering with greetings, Sasuke began. Of course both boys had already guessed what thee meeting was about. "I've found her wandering the streets in a complete daze about 3 times this week. It's really annoying to drag her home."

"She's completely lost it!" Complained Naruto "I was so anxious to get some sort of response from her last time I saw her I…..well... I mumbled 'forehead' as she walked by. She froze and I thought I was gonna die. Of course I was super excited that she was responding but still, it was a pretty terrifying experience. But then she just gave this super creepy chuckle and kept going."

Sasuke's eye began to twitch. " You mean you saw her around and you just let her keep walking even though you knew what kind of state she was in!"

Kakashi gave an inward smile. He's worried! Who knew that blocks of ice could have hearts?

"You could've saved me an extra trip taking her home stupid!" Sasuke informed Naruto and proceeded to wallop him on the head. A hug shouting and punching match followed.

Ah. Of course, I should have guesses. There isn't a chance in hell he could have a heart. Kakashi thought. He then interrupted the glaring match in front of him. " We need to talk to her. But she's in kind of a fragile state right now so we should do it individually so she doesn't feel we're ganging up on her.

"No." Sasuke stated. "It would be to awkward for me and Sakura to talk one on one. Just you two should do it. If I talk to her alone it might put even more stress on her."

"Agreed." Kakashi nodded. "Just me and Naruto. _Ill_ invite her to lunch. No wait, that would be to suspicious. I'll just have you guys do sparring in training tomorrow and put Sakura against me."

"Yeah! And _I'll_ take her out for ramen afterwards and me and her can talk then." cheered Naruto

"Lets meet back here tomorrow evening to compare notes. See you tomorrow bright and early."

The two young men nodded in agreement and three poofs rang through the area signaling the trio's departure.


	3. Perservering

The next morning brought a sleepy Sakura discovering a note on the pillow next to her. It read

'Sakura the pity party is over, live life to its fullest and all that. Meet at the old "Team 7" bridge. We're training" at the bottom there was a small doodle of Kakashi doing a piece sign.

"ugg"

She groaned. There was no way she was going anywhere. It was all so pointless. She was as good as dead, why bother practicing defending her life… But she did miss the fun the team always had when training. Maybe today would be the same. There was no way she was in fighting form though. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten, or slept well. But now that she thought about it she was wasting the rest of her life. Then another wave of depression hit her. She was so pathetic, who but her would act so stupid. Everyone else she knew would be fighting for their lives right now, but here she was hungry, exhausted, and smelly. It was too late to shower, but she would grab an apple on her way out the door. Maybe some spring cleaning should be done when she got back. The house could use it.

Sasuke actually felt surprised when Sakura appeared from the forest and headed for them on the bridge. He had honestly thought that in the state she was in she would have completely disregarded Kakashi's note. But here she was admittedly unwashed and with huge bags under her eyes-but here. Before either he or Naruto could greet her there was a poof. "Alright, now that we're all here" Kakashi began, materializing beside Sasuke as Naruto ran to hug Sakura who responded but with less enthusiasm "Sasuke, Naruto I want you two to continue yesterday's jutsu practice. Sakura, hows about a spar?" There was a painful silence as everyone tried to get into the mindset that everything was completely normal. None of them was dying. It was just another Team 7 training session. Sakura gave a slow nod and the four split up and wandered to opposite sides of the bridge.

"Dobe, don't make it so obvious that your trying to eavesdrop. At least make it look like you're practicing."

"Teme. Ah I can't hear anything anyway. We'll just bug Kakashi about it later."

Across from the two young men Kakashi got into a fighting stance. Sakura did so as well but it was clear that she would not stand a chance. He remembered when sparring against her was a death wish. Now she looked so pitiful. She seemed to realize it as well because she dropped the stance and sighed.

"This was a stupid plan. We all know that I'm dying, that I might as well be dead right now."

"Do we know that?" Kakashi questioned, dropping his stance as well. "I think that the rest of us think that you're wasting your life. None of us can bear to lose you. (She rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated with the pep talk.) But at this rate we won't want to think about you if you leave us. We don't want to have to remember this little girl who's trying to hide from Death. We want to know that if we bury Sakura Haruno that she lives her life to the fullest and pummeled the hell out of Death (pardon the pun) before he took her"

"That was lame sensei"

"What, the pun or the speech?"

"The pun. But the speech was pretty cheesy too."

"It got you to smile!"

Sakura's grin grew "I think I'm up for a spar now."

"Revenge for the speech."

"Yup." suddenly it seemed a little bit of the pink haired cherry blossom was back. Not nearly all, but enough. But Kakashi sensed she was just trying to avoid pity. She was going to try and contain all emotion until it was like she had never lived at all. Well her boys wouldn't let her.

Sasuke had failed to lip-read the conversation but he saw the smile. He allowed himself a little grin. She looked so much more like herself when he smiled. His attention snapped back to the task at hand as Naruto gave a roar of frustration and proceeded to shred the jutsu scroll. Sasuke hit him on the head for that and from there the jutsu lesson evolved into a sparring session.

Sakura held her breath and began to count. 5…4….3…2…1. She leapt straight up out of the bushes simultaneously sending kunai flying in all directions. But all the hit was the wood and dirt of the surrounding area. She dodged as a kick came flying from her right and countered with a sharp jab to where his neck should have been. His punch connected with her stomach and she hit the ground.

"Ugggg! That sucked." Her smile was gone again.

Kakashi landed gently beside her and offered a hand which she accepted. As he pulled her up, something occurred to Kakashi.

"How did your parents take it?Don't they want you to stay with them? "

He didn't mean to be intrusive, but he wondered if he should be communicating with Sakura's parents about the crisis. Then he saw Sakura's face had clouded over.

"They don't give adman. Or if they do, it's out of happiness."

"Sakura what are you-"

"Why do you think I'm living on my own? My parents kicked me out two years ago." Kakashi was aghast. He noticed that across the bridge the boys had stopped fighting and were rushing over at Sakura's alarming screech.

"Sakura-"

"I'm their little mess up." The words tumbled out. Sur she hadn't suffered as much as the others. But her life still sucked! And now all she had was a deadly illness to show for it." They each had plans to live life with their perfect person. But one drunken night and they had to get married to preserve their honor. The only way having me would be positive would be if I increased our importance. And I did so well. I was the smartest little student and I was teamed up with the great Sasuke Uchiha. They praised me as if I'd accomplished this! At first they were annoyed that Naruto was also in the cell. But my parents figured there was a chance that he might actually become Hokage. But then both of you" She gestured wildly at Sasuke and Naruto who both looked on in shock "began to get farther and farther ahead." Tears were streaming down her face. "Instead of trying to catch up I wasted my time on a silly crush. I just wasn't worth it anymore to my parents. Even after Tsunade-sama took me on, the didn't think a medic was anything important!"

Kakashi had never thought about her living situation before. He had only recently learned that she lived alone and never bothered to wonder how long she had lived that way. He was also very concerned about how tense her body had gotten.

Naruto had always thought that Sakura was so lucky to have a loving family. She always seemed so happy; he'd merely assumed that this came from a good family life. He suddenly realized she was almost as abandoned and lonely as he.

Sasuke couldn't believe this. Sakura was the one member of the team who had never suffered. She was the happy bubbly outcast of the small circle of loners that was made up by Naruto, Kakashi, and himself. Apparently however, she fit in perfectly. Sakura was not finished yet.

"And you're as bad as them!" She screamed, jerking an accusing finger at Kakashi. "You never thought of me either. It was always charismic and full of potential Naruto, and powerful and genius Uchiha. I never stood a chance." She mumbled the last sentence and collapsed on her knees. Immediately the men swarmed around her.

"Sakura we never meant to hurt you. We didn't even realize you were hurting. I'm so sorry. We all just wanted to be great in the world; we didn't mean you to feel behind. You are just as great as us. Heck, greater. And how would we survive every time we rip ourselves to shreds if we dint have you to piece us back together." Naruto spoke softly as he cradled her in his arms. Kakashi was knelt beside the two and Sasuke stood next to him.

"Really?" a sniffle from Sakura.

"Of course." Sasuke spoke for all three of them.

"Thank you." She whispered climbing out of Naruto's arms. "I've still got you as my family I guess."

"Of course." Kakashi's visible eye betrayed his gentle smile. With a clap he announced "Sakura we're going to be here for you. We want to make the rest of your life as happy as possible. But I have to run now. He mumbled something about Make Out Paradise and strode away. Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and in a surprising show of kindness informed her.

"Sakura, we will be here until the end. We are your supports so please lean on us." He too headed away.

Naruto smiled at Sakura gently. "They both know what they're talking about. We know how you feel. We all love you so much Sakura-chan." Sakura began wiping at her face.

"Thank you so much."

Naruto smiled wider. "Man I'm starving, How about we hit the ramen stand." "Sounds good." Sakura agreed, louder this time. "I guess death means I don't have to worry about getting smile shook but remained. None of them thought humour was a healthy sign, but at least it was a change. How about a ramen eating competition. Whoever looses pays!" " Now that's a bet I'm willing to take!" Naruto crowed dragging Sakura in the direction of the stand.


	4. The Wrong Pairing

"Sakura, you look a little green!" Naruto worriedly studied his friend.

Sakura just gave a loud groan and sank further onto the stool beside him. Two hours, and a lot of ramen later, she was not feeling well at all. She gave a weak grin to the bland beside her. " I win."

Naruto stared at her in shock, then glanced along the wide bar of the stand, and the disturbed faces of the owners behind it. There sat two collections of bowls. If he counted correctly, sure enough, there was one more bowl on her pile than his. But looking at his own pile made him start to feel slightly green himself.

Sakura began to giggle hysterically at Naruto's situation, but all that tummy jiggling only made her feel worse. Together the two friends slumped on their wooden seats in the cool evening. The small outdoor kiosk was deserted except for the friends (and the owner and his wife). The later two were studiously ignoring the bloated couple. Sure it was good business but these people had to be inhuman to have consumed so much. It must be a ninja thing.

"I really wanna go home now."

Paying for the collection of bowls, Sakura eased off of her stool and began to head for the door. Naruto was confused and called after her.

"Sakura-chan, I lost! I'm supposed to pay."

Sakura smirked.

" I didn't actually intend to win when I said that. Besides it's not like I'm going to need the money wuch longer. And do you even have your wallet anyway?"

Naruto absentmindedly reached for his pocket, surprised at Sakura's calm negativity. Acceptance couldn't possibly have come that quickly so she must still be bottling emotions. He turned pink when he realized she was right about his wallet. He never took his wallet to training (Sasuke was prone to snatching it without him noticing, to prove a point) so of course he didn't have it with him. He moved to Sakura's side with a guilty smile. Offering his arm, he proposed "How about I walk you home?" Grinning she wrapped her arm around his and the moved into the night. As they went through the silent streets he began to speak.

"Sakura, I actually….um well, I wanted to make sure you know you're not alone." He couldn't look at her but he sensed that she had tensed up. "We are team 7. We have fought to stay strong and been through so much together. Sasuke,kakashi and me…well, we're not abandoning you now. You're not worthless! It's a whole month to do everything you never did before! Plus, we can't just give up; there must be something to cure you! You havn't taken care of yourself. It's like you've given up."

He stopped and faced the stunned girl. "But the Sakura Haruno I know never gives up. I know how it feels to be regarded as worthless, to _be_ worthless! You've fought so hard. Sakura Haruno has excelled at chakra control far beyond many ninja, and no matter what her parents say she is amazing! Please live your best! I will fight for you,but I need you to fight alongside me so I know that I can succeed."

She faced him, watching his face play out the emotions he was trying to express. Love,strength,hope, and courage, she saw. As a tear fell down her cheek she saw the hokage Naruto would be. She also into her own past. The rest of the team. Her team. None of them would ever give up. Stoic Sasuke, with his battered life had followed his goal to the point of destruction. Playful Kakshi had many dark secrets, she knew, yet he had never abandoned them. Instead he pushed the team to their fullest. Now that she thought about it his speech earlier actually meant a lot. He'd completely relaxed her and she hadn't even thought about it. Naruto had done nothing but fight an entire world for acceptance and he'd grown into such a strong loving young man. She thought of Sasuke again. The boy had carried such a darkness, but he was back with them.

Naruto and Sakura stared at each other. She broke into sobs and threw her arms around him. "I don't want to die!" Naruto made calming noises and stroked her hair.

"Sakura, I've got you. We'll do this." He wasn't sure what they'd do but he would die before he let his cherry blossom fade away. With Sakura still wrapped around Naruto's neck but wiping away tears with a small smile, Naruto lifted her into his arms and again began to move down the road.

At her house he deposited her on the step. Sakura began to speak.

"I am still so useless compared to you guys." She held up a finger to stop his passionate denial. "But we are a team. We fight together no matter who we are individually. I get that now. But I'm not going to fill my last month with grand achievements. I want to spend it being with people I may never see again and doing my favorite activities. I to train and party. And spending all my free time with my team…looking for a cure." He gave a grin and a giant hug. He began to leave. But Sakura pulled him back. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pressed her lips against his. He froze and then slowly leaned into the kiss. After a long sweet moment the two broke apart. A dazed Naruto finally wandered away. Sakura smiled and let herself in.

Across the road Sasuke emerged from the shadows with a very strong desire to destroy something.

*Sorry to interrupt-just wanted you guys to check my profile, it's where I'll put all my personal comments about the chapters and give updates and stuff!


	5. Awkward

Naruto drifted towards his home along the dark street. His shock mingled with the aftertaste of Sakura's kiss. As a breeze picked up a cherry blossom drifted by, followed by a violet petal. Perhaps the petal was from the nearby flower shop (owned by Ino's family). But the competing petals struck a chord in Naruto. He thought of a young woman who resembled the second blossom. Hinata. She was silent, and shy, and yet warm and beautiful. Naruto thought about the girl he had just kissed, the one he didn't love!

'Well of course I love her' he thought 'but not that way.'

The blond had never really thought about love before. Sure he had adored Sakura. But she was it. The crush had grown into respect and brotherly love. Meanwhile he had gone on missions and trained and not thought about girls for a long time. Except of course for that dream he'd had so long ago- about the gorgeous mystery girl who'd danced before him in the moonlight. But when Naruto returned from retrieving Sasuke for the final time he had seen Hinata. She'd appeared to greet him and he'd marveled at the change over the missing years. Granted, they really hadn't spent time together, but there was that night recently that had brought out the best in her. He had cooked her dinner and she had kept him so entertained. As the night wore on she had even lost her stutter. Now every time he saw her he wanted to wrap his arms around her and talk the world away.

But he couldn't hurt Sakura. She was so……. unopened, but he knew she must be suffering. She had just offered her exposed heart to him; to borrow his strength. She was his friend, his teammate. He wouldn't let her down. He and Hinata had really only shared a couple words since that night. They weren't really that close! He tried to convince himself. He would love Sakura and support her for as long as he lived. Together they would save her and grow old.

Kakashi wanted to giggle. He knew he shouldn't but he really wanted to. The situation was just so tense! Sakura leaned against Naruto as she munched. From time to time he would stroke her hair or peck her cheek. The team was picnicking after a rough training session. (It had been light for Sakura because she had plans to meet Tsunade later.) The tension arose from a dark energy focused on the pair. Across from the sweet couple Sasuke was glaring like there was no tomorrow. Kakashi figured his brotherly instincts had finally activated, but he wasn't doing anything because the guy was actually friends with the blond (sorta). Didn't make the fact that Sakura and Naruto were clueless any less unsettling. When did those two get together anyway? And how? As much as he encouraged it, neither boy had read make-out paradise for a quick tutorial on the opposite sex.

But Sakura had been crying so much since she and Naruto had become focused on each other and in a weird way that was a really good thing.

"Oh! Time's up! I gotta go." Sakura commented, glancing at the sun. A peck to Naruto, a wave to the others, and she disappeared in a poof. Kakashi rose and stretched pulling out his ever present book. This was a signal to the young man. With a leap the two commenced an unusually rough sparring session.

Sasuke just wanted to crush him. Naruto! What did he think he was doing? He clearly had Hinata. And why did Sakura gaze so adoringly at Naruto much in the same way she had once looked at him? It was just that she had never seemed so close to Naruto, that was all. Plus, both should know better than to get involved with a teammate. With a calculated kick, Sasuke caused Naruto to dodge right into his fist. The blond boy fell back with an exhilarated grin and began launching knives. Kakashi snickered somewhere nearby and was ignored.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Sasuke. He back flipped to avoid the weapons. Naruto just gave a confused glance before throwing his force into a swing at Sasuke. The raven haired man avoided effortlessly and pushed his fist right into Naruto's nose. Naruto went down hard. Panting, Sasuke continued "Are you trying to hurt her? Are you stringing her along because you can?"

Naruto stared up in shock with blood dripping down his face. Sasuke glared at him. Kakashi watched avidly from across the clearing. "What's your problem?! I love her, Sasuke!" The Kyubi vessel was angry now.

"No, You Don't." Sasuke growled with heavy venom. "Not the way….not the way she needs." His voice softened. Naruto collected himself, crossing his legs and stemming the blood flow from his nose with his sleeve.

"And what way is that?"

Sasuke glanced at the boy. "You've got Hinata! I've seen you two. I know you lost your feelings for Sakura a long time ago. I thought Sakura knew it too. But she's so vulnerable right now…"

"So I must be taking advantage of her? I'm not you Sasuke!"

The entire area went deadly silent. Naruto cleared his throat. Quietly he said "She just needs someone right now. I want to be that person. Hinata is just a sweet girl.

That bit was definitely a lie. Hinata was amazingly sweet and caring. She was a funny person and an attentive listener. The feelings the thought of her aroused in him now were the same ones he'd felt for Sakura what seemed like forever ago.


	6. It slowly comes together

Hey readers! I feel guilty for being too lazy with this story so my resolution is to finish this story for you guys. I hate to bug you about this, but if you get the chance please leave a review! I would love to hear your thoughts-no matter how negative XD Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Sakura wandered down the street, admiring the world around her. The streets were fairly quiet, save for a few gossiping housewives. She looked over their heads to the tower on the skyline. With all the generations that had passed through that place. The Hokage tower contained vast amounts of knowledge. She thought back to an earlier private meeting with the Hokage in the older woman's office. "Sakura, take these" the little blue pills were a third attempt at a medical solution. All they did was make Sakura's nose buzz a little. The Hokage desperately searched Sakura's chakra for any sign of change. There was none. Sakura felt tears well up. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I know I asked but nothings working! We need something new." Tsunade studied her student and nodded slowly. "Sakura, we could try anything and everything-what we need is a connection to your symptoms. But I've never heard of anything. Knowledge like this would've been passed through generations." Sakura patted at her face. "Maybe we could search the scrolls. Just in case!" She moved to the window to view the setting sun. "I've thought about telling my parents you know. I sort of want to find some guilt on their faces. Some sign that they care. But I know they don't." "But your boys certainly do" Tsunade interrupted. Sakura smiled at the reference to her team. But her fist clenched tensely. Staring at the floor she whispered "I know I can't believe myself. We talked. I am weak, or this would never have happened, but only physically. I promised Naruto. There will be a record of something somewhere. We just have to sort all the official records." Tsunade actually grimaced at the thought. "Sakura, that's literally centuries of paperwork! Most of it illegible" she added as an afterthought. Sakura sighed and rubbed her face. "Guess I've got enough time. It could be done" With a smirk a second though occurred to her "and the guys should be more than willing to help." The pink-head moved to the desk that the older woman had settled against. "When we talked he told me I have so much to live for, and I do. But it's not like I have a choice. So I made a decision. One to celebrate what I have left. Tsunade-sama, will you continue to train me? I know I could be so much better." Tsunade grinned into Sakura's eyes. "Of course. You're one of the best pupils I've ever encountered! Like death could stop you from growing." She began to laugh. "You more than anyone deserve the chance to beat Kakashi to a pulp before you die." "And how about beating you to a pulp?" Never Sakura dear, never."

Sakura had yet to ask the guys and she didn't really want to (she knew she'd do much better on her own). Meanwhile she had a training session she was incredibly late for. Just then she saw an opportunity to waste time. Ino stared at her from across the street. Bursting into tears she charged at Sakura. "I was coming to see you! You! How are you? You look okay! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into Sakura's shoulder. Giggling gently Sakura patted Ino. "I guess you heard. It's okay, deep breaths.' "B-but Sakura!" Sakura smiled at Ino "Wanna talk about it?"

Ino stared in shock at Sakura. "How can you stay so calm?!" Sakura smiled sadly. "I've sort of had time to think about it." Ino nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess. Man big-forehead, what a way to go." Sakura stared at Ino. "Now your calm? What are you, bi-polar? You were just flipping out! Oh and you're still a pig while I have grown into my forehead thank you very much." It was Ino's turn to look shocked. "Geez, just trying to be supportive." The two burst into giggles. Rivalry had long ago died and they had been close again for some time."Sakura, would you like a party?" Ino suddenly asked. Sakura just stared. "I guess. Are you throwing me one?" Ino's face lit up. "I am now!" At Sakura's strange expression she complained. "What?" "I'm dealing with this as best I can. Lord knows my hysterical sobbing won't make you feel any better!" The blond grinned and stood, offering her hand. Sakura got up, latched on and steered Ino along down the road.

In a bar at the back of the village, a rowdy group of men cheered on a single drinker. From the corner Iruka and Kakashi sat in casual clothes smirking. Ruffling his hair Iruka stood to leave. Throwing down some money in front of an empty beer glass he grinned at Kakashi. "Thanks for the company. Sounds like Sakura's doing okay. I'm glad she and Naruto are happy together. Sounds like such a cute couple!" Kakashi just looked at Iruka. "What? Oh come on. I know it's not love but they do look good together!" Chuckling he strode out. Kakashi slumped and pulled out his ever present book. But he sat up when one of the drunken idiots stopped cheering and started shouting. "My turn! Check it out fellas, I'm a free guy! The witch finally signed the papers. The bitch and her bastard pink haired freak are on their own!" The men around Keisuke Haruno cheered. Kakashi had only seen the man once before, bullying his wife about something at Sakura's graduation. But his shaggy black hair was fairly unmistakable. Leaning against the bar for support the man continued his slurred speech. "The stupid woman gets pregnant and I have to deal with it? Yeah right! Should've told the kid I say. Let the girl know her mother was a slut. But then so's the girl. Useless, but I heard the gods are taking care of her!" he began to giggle and unaware of why the drunken crowd followed lead. The cheering rose up again and the crowd refocused on the next drinker. Kakashi snapped his book shut, eyes narrowed. But when he rose he headed not towards the man but out the exit and into the evening. Minutes later Mr. Haruno found himself gagging from a mysterious drug slipped into his drink. Nothing serious, just a laxative pill (a very strong one), and a stamp on his forehead reading-regards Kakashi Hatake.

Sasuke watched from a tree as Sakura slept. Not in a pervy way, he reassured himself, but in a brotherly way. She was after all nothing more than a close teammate. A teammate who happened to be going out with a fellow teammate who he knew could never make her happy. As he thought about the situation, it occurred to him that as Sakura's health began to deteriorate she would need care. He certainly had more than enough room in the Uchiha housing. And he knew the whole team would be much happier if she were with a friend. Plus that way he could keep a closer eye on her 'relationship' and interfere in a brotherly manner when necessary. In her sleep Sakura muttered adorably, and the dark haired man broke off his train of thought to continue his vigil.

In a dark alley, two figures stood face to face. "You sure you're okay with this?" "As long as you got the goods, no problem here." Ino grinned "Thank you so much Kakashi sensei!" Your house will be perfect for this party!" "Yeah yeah just hand over the limited edition Make-out paradise short story. How did you get this anyway?" With an evil chuckle she replied "It _was_ my dad's" "Ah." With a poof he went off to read.

Sakura growled as (for the third time that morning) a stack of scrolls fell right onto her. Tsunade laughed-just as her own pile collapsed on her. The two were in a small records room that had never before seen organization. The cherry blossom shoved the scrolls aside and gathered more in her arms. Moving to a desk she began to scan each one. Soon a sneaky look came over her face. "Sensei?" "Hmm?" "May I borrow these sometime?" Tsunade smirked and continued rummaging through a box of scrolls. "It depends, are you looking at a weight loss jutsu or a lip plumping one?" Sakura scowled. "The weight one." Tsunade shook her head but consented. "Not that you need it dear." Suddenly the Hokage shouted "I got something here! A child developed a strange sickness that caused his chakra to fluctuate uncontrollably. There's a jutsu here that helps contain excess chakra production. Add it to the pile." She tossed it. Sakura caught it and transferred it to the sad looking pile by the door. But it was a good start considering there were still 3 more record rooms to shift through.


	7. A little light in a dark place

Sakura peered around the tree in wonder. In the field in front of her Sasuke paced, muttering to himself and making hand formations that she didn't recognize as a jutsu. "Boo!" Sakura gave a shout and turned to face Naruto. With a chuckle she pecked him on the cheek. They moved out into the clearing to join a bemused but unsurprised Sasuke. Whatever he had been doing before, he was finished now. Curious but not bothered Sakura began a vigorous weapons session and her boyfriend and Sasuke moved into starting position for a spar. It was a quick, and for the most part painless. As the sun beat down, the sweaty friends separated. Sakura and Naruto went one way and Sasuke in the opposite direction. Strolling through the lousy village the couple glanced around in interest with no talking between them. And then Naruto smiled and waved. Sakura saw his face light up and knew. Hinata drifted over sure over. With a smile also on her face she and Naruto greeted each other happily. Sakura gave a small smile and no greeting. "Y-your hair looks different Naruto-kun!" "Heh. Yeah, I got a trim. Sasuke says it makes my ears look big.""Don't worry, it doesn't" "What're you doing here Hinata?" The conversation was cheerful and a little shy, Sakura observed. These two were so cute together. The way Naruto grinned at Hinata. The way Hinata lit up and grew more nervous. And Sakura didn't want to watch so she turned and walked away without a goodbye. Neither notice, which made her cry a little, and break into a run. Darting around people she ran until she saw a side street. Stopping to catch her breath and still sobbing she sank down against the wall.

Sasuke, of all people, walked around the corner at that moment. Seeing her crying, he actually looked scared.(He'd never known how to handle females, let alone crying ones.)Then he walked over and stood looking down at her. When Sakura glanced up he bent down and took her hand. Gently he helped her up. As she continued crying he wrapped his arms around her and held her in a hug. They just stood like that. As stars gathered, Sasuke led Sakura through the woods she giggled and enjoyed the light breeze. The overhead sky was amazing. According to Sasuke there was a surprise, so she was already in a much better mood. But the beauty of the night pleased her even more. Ahead, Sasuke smiled. He'd decided that she needed a gift he had set aside. He hadn't known for when so now was more than perfect. She had been so sad, so lonely in his arms. He wanted her to smile again. The pair approached a clearing. Sasuke turned and Sakura gasped. "You're smiling!" "What?" Sasuke asked, very confused. "You never smile like that; what's going on? What's the surprise?" Sasuke's grin grew and he signaled for her to wait at the edge of the clearing. She stood, silent in the moonlight as he moved to the center. There was a moment of wonder as he began an unrecognizable jutsu but she became distracted. He was still so handsome. His face was sharp and cold, but so beautiful. He was tall, and through his shirt she could make out the strong body of his fighter. 'I loved him so long.' She thought. It all came back now as it had in the jutsu that was destroying her life. "But he will never love.' Sakura thought to herself. 'As long as the only thing he has left is his team, how can he? He will do nothing but live to protect his makeshift family.' And this made her feel so much pain. He had suffered for so long and only his comrades had believed in him. "Sakura." Sasuke's low murmur started her. As did the jutsu occurring before her. Pink Sakura petals danced before her swirling on an unnatural breeze. Across the clearing a waltz was coming to life. Sasuke moved to the edge of the clearing in front of her. She pulled her gaze away from the clearing to Sasuke. He gazed down at her, eyes piercing, and explained to the girl. "It's a gift. A cherry blossom dance jutsu." "It's so beautiful…..is this what you where working on that time?" Sasuke nodded slightly. Sakura turned back to the clearing in amazement. Together the pair dropped to the ground and settled to watch the jutsu.

Naruto paced the small apartment nervously. Ramen packets were scattered across most of the floor but he had actually worn a path through the trash. A knock came at the door. It startled Naruto so badly he leapt into the air. Somehow he managed to direct himself towards the door. Grinning at Sakura he chirped an edgy "Hey Sakura! Come in…sorry for the mess." Frowning at the mess she began to scold but caught herself and sighed. She didn't want to be here, to say what she was about to. He didn't deserve this. 'But' she reminded herself 'I really, really have to.' Having noticed her expression Naruto had begun to shuffle ramen bowls and packets even more out of the way. But sensing something he turned back to Sakura. She looked at him a moment before staring at her feet. " Naruto-I'm so sorry. I want to…can we?….break up?" The blonde gave her a strange look before giving a small chuckle. Sakura looked up in confusion. Naruto strode forward and grabbed her hand. " Sakura-chan it's okay! I understand. I know you love me. And I love you. Always have. But I don't think we could ever be more than teammates." Sakura nodded sadly "I'm sorry Naruto but I saw you and Hinata and I knew. There's something there right?" And now Naruto nodded. "Yeah I think there is." The two melted into a tight hug. " Thank you Naruto, thank you for being such an amazing person." "Heh. No problem Sakura-chan."


	8. Good times bad timing

Ino's scary face was scarier than usual today Sakura noted worriedly. She also noticed that the scary face was directed at the happy couple across the street. Shikamaru and Temari were strolling by. Oblivious to any bad will. They both laughed hysterically at something. Sakura sighed and walked forward. Ino had a problem with the couple but she was not in the mood to deal with it. The heavy nox of part stuff she was carrying was making her arms shake and she wanted to dump it quickly. Ino huffed from behind her and caught up with her own box. "So Kakashi is really okay with us using his place for this party?" "Yup I did a little deal with him." Ino snickered as she said this. Sakura glanced sideways at her. "Let me guess, you gave him some form of perverted reading material." "Of course 'cause that's his only weakness." Both women laughed as they arrived at Kakashi's place. Ino pulled out a key and go the door. Sakura had to admit she was super excited about the party tonight. Ninjas normally didn't have free time. As it was Choji and Lee were on a mission that night ans wouldn't make it. But everyone else she new was almost as excited as she was. The blonde dropped her box on a counter and wandered around to check the place out out. Sakura put hers down on the couch and admired the open space. Of course there were no knick-knacks, or a source of entertainment (no phone either). The living room was just the couch, a small table and a window with two photo frames on the sill. Sakura grinned at the goofy team 7 photo in the one frame. The other frame held a similar photo but with a young Kakashi and his teammates. Suddenly Sakura frowned. Something was really wrong. Her arms were still shaking! The decorations box hadn't been that heavy, what was going on? And then she realized. Shouting "I'll be back soon!" to Ino she rushed out the door. Weaving through Kohana with chakra enhanced strides she was at the Hokage tower in no time. The HOkage herself was in her office pouring over scrolls when a panicked Sakura practically fell into the room. "The first symptoms have appeared! My arms are shaking really badly, Sensei." Tsunade glared at the piles of scrolls around her. "Alright Sakura, I think there was similar in one of these. I remember the jutsu, but it might hurt a little." Sakura just nodded. She couldn't believe how it had almost slipped her mind what bad shape she was actually in. This was proof;her trembling arms were the first sign that she was dying . As in wasting away to a point of no return. She would be leaving her friends her team. That stupid jutsu! How could she have slipped up like that? She had known the dangers. And yet all the stupid history had carried her mind away and the jutsu had taken her body. "Sakura?" Tsunade's voice was quiet and worried. Sakura re-arranged her face to a relaxed expression and held out her arms to the woman at the desk. The jutsu was quick and left Sakura's arms feeling much better. With a sigh she plopped onto the floor beside Tusnade's desk. Then remembering Ino and a certain party she leaped up. " Thank you so much Tsunade-sama, but I've got to go. Has there been any luck? I've been having less and less luck with all my own research." "Tsunade's face told her the answer was no. " I'm afraid not Sakura. And these new symptoms show that time is getting much shorter. I…I'm getting more worried by the day. Although I suppose I shouldn't being the one talking." She gave Sakura a sad smiled that was returned before Sakura turned and walked out of the room.

The entire apartment was dim and full of laughter and music. Friends sat together on sofas or kitchen counters, and couples wrapped around each other in corners. Ino and Sakura sat giggling with Naruto and Hinata. The usual assortment of alcohol and junk food spread across the room and the music was loud and happy, good enough that several people were dancing. Sasuke leaned against a wall beside Neji; the two most anti-social people every quite content to stand around glaring at the world. At least until Tenten shimmied up in a small top and skirt and wrapped herself around Neji. Neji seemed okay with the new situation. Sasuke decided that a different wall looked way more appealing.

The beat was just so strong, it pulled her in, made her want to DANCE! The drink in Sakura's hand made her feel so good. Ino twirled around her a giggling blur of blond hair (a stunned Shikamaru caught firmly in her grasp). The lights seemed to pulse. Couples had drawn in to shadowy corners and dancer brought the night alive. It was well past midnight and the party was going pretty strong, and pretty loud and there were plenty of potential hangovers in the making. As the room spun around Sakura, she noticed a lone angst-y young men sitting alone. Sasuke was observing everything from an armchair in the corner of the room, in a quiet but content manner with a beer in his hand. He glanced up a Sakura angled her way towards him. "Helllloooo S-A-S-U-K-E! Watcha doooiiinnnn?" Sakura's legs twisted a little and she fell, landing in the armchair with Sasuke. More specifically Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's entire body tensed but as Saukra snuggled up to him, he began to slowly relax. She continued to mumble drunkenly but he just stared out into the room trying to ignore how close she was. As the party happened around them Sakura craned her head up to share a drunken epiphany, and Sakura glanced down to check on her, their faces met. Their lips met. Sakura and Sasuke kissed. Sakura felt his lips on hers. They were strong and confident and she melted into it immediately. His eyes widened in shock, but her lips were so sweet. But slowly he pulled his lips away and stared down at her. " Sakura, you're drunk" he stated calmly. " But Sasskkkkaaaayyyy, your such a good kisser!" Her eyes were wide and she looked very alluring in a disheveled way. Still, Sasuke pulled further away, and wrapping his arm around her shoulder told her with a sigh " Sakura, go to sleep." And she did, curled up against him. Sasuke may have looked calm. However Naruto (who had observed the whole thing from across the room with Hinata curled up in his own lap) noted with vague amusement that Sasuke actually appeared shaken.


	9. Life in the House

Sakura stirred. The comfortable body that had kept her warm the entire night began to move as well. Her eyes and Sasuke's met. Both their minds flashed back to the night before. It was a little more blurry for Sakura but they both had the same memory. Without warning Sakura was kissing Sasuke again. With her in his lap and their hands in each other's hair, it was a good thing the room was empty. Sasuke began to pull away and Sakura took his face in her hands. His eyes looked grave. With a small smile she told him "I'm not drunk any more. To be honest I've kind of wanted to kiss you for ages." "Sakura…" And he leaned back in for another kiss. This time it was Sakura who pulled away. "What's wrong?" Her arms were shaking really badly, her expression was worried. Sasuke moved out from under her and off the chairs and grabbed her shoulders. "Sakura, what's wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?" Of course he could guess what was wrong. It was the jutsu. I t had never occurred to him that there would be symptoms, let alone so quickly. Meanwhile Sakura was taking deep breaths. With deep focus she formed another repressing jutsu with her shaking hands. She fell back into the chair breathing heavily from effort. Sasuke sat down in front of her waiting patiently for Sakura to explain. She began. "I'm sorry. It's been getting worse….the side-effects. I started shaking the other day and I've been using jutsus Tsunade helped me look up. I'm…I'm really starting to feel it. The power of the chakra in my body." Sasuke continued to stare in her direction, but he was deep in thought, however he continued to absentmindedly stroke her arm comfortingly. "Sakura. We knew this was going to get bad. Did any of us actually consider how bad?" His gaze focused on her. "You can't be alone for this." She tried unsuccessfully to interrupt. "I know you would never ask, so I will. Sakura, would you consider coming to live with me?" Her expression was shocked and amazed. " I think it would be for the best for you as things get worse. I have an entire empty sector of the village. There's more than enough room. Enough room for other friends to stay with us as well. I have Naruto in mind of course. There's space for you to keep all of the scrolls you're studying. I can watch over you as things develop." They stared at each other. " Sasuke! I couldn't. Things aren't even that bad and I'm perfectly fine by myself" Sasuke's gazed darkened " but you're right. It's getting bad so quickly. But what happens….when I drop dead?" "That's why you would stay with me. I will be there when things get bad. Of course so will Naruto and Ino, but this way someone will always be there." Sakura's eyes had become misty. " Honestly Sasuke, the thing that scares me the most about all of this is being alone. I-if you're sure, than I would be so grateful. Thnak you, Sasuke."

" Better make up a room for me too, there's no way I'm leaving you guys alone! You could get up to all sorts of things." Naruto stood behind Sasuke with a big devilish grin on his face. Sakura looked up and a little part of her from long ago popped up _*NOOOOO. Naruto,go away! I want Sasuke-kun to myself!*_ She blinked it off and smiled at Naruto in agreement. Sasuke just grunted (Naruto thought this might have been disagreement but he really didn't care). "ROOMIES! Group hug!" He screamed pouncing on top of the pair.

Sasuke surveyed his house sadly. It was such a gentile home. Occupied for generations by noble and prestigious persons, the house was a museum to many priceless treasures and had never given any aura but that of wealth and honor. It had also been decorated sparsely, giving it a very intimidating feel. And now the Uchiha main house was nothing more than a ramen packet dumping ground. Turning quickly to comfortable anger, Sasuke picked up one and chucked it at the sleeping blond sprawled on the couch. As the blond leaped up and attacked Sasuke with lots of energy and shouting, Sakura wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her vision was blurry and her arms were shaking again,but all in all she was holding up. Living with her friends was so good for her. Granted she hadn't gotten much sleep because Naruto was either shouting or snoring at various points during the night and morning, but it was a happy chaos. Looking around the sparse kitchen, she sighed. The house was so much nicer with all the furniture that had been moved in. But there was still an emptiness. Sasuke had never really used his home for anything but sleeping in. He had kept it very clean and the fridge had been stocked when they had arrived, but the house was devoid of feeling, even the ghosts she had expected.


	10. A chance worth taking

Kakashi sighed in annoyance at the work before him that morning. From his position in the trap door, his small attic loomed around him. For generations his family had collected scrolls of unusefull jutsu's that the hokage did not need but wanted kept track of. Kakashi's attic was practically a library. All the scrolls he had seen Sakura working with lately had remind him that it was about a 40 years since the scrolls had last been organized and several hundred new ones had been added. He wanted to just "assign" the job to his former students, but some of the jutsu's were unstable and the last thing he wanted was a maimed Naruto or an infestation of toads (there was no doubt, if there would be a problem it would be Naruto's fault). And since the three young people had become roomies, they sort of came as a packaged deal. Just like old times. Sighing again Kakashi pulled himself through the hole.

The sun was set, and Kakashi was bored out of his skull. He lifted up the millionth scroll to read the contents. His eyes widened in shock, his heart raced. In a poof of smoke he was gone, scrolls tumbling in his wake.

From the bathroom came a retching sound. Sakura gagged again and more blood poured out of her mouth. Sasuke kneeled next to her with a scary expression. He rubbed her back gently while holding her hair away from her face. Naruto's face was scrunched up with worry where he stood by the door. The air of the old house was weighted with sorrow.

Hinata had been by earlier with some oranges (she accepted his ramen addiction, but was trying to encourage more variety in his diet) that he had devoured. He was pretty sure they were going to come back up soon.

Kakashi appeared before Tsunade. It was difficult to catch the Hokage off guard, but his abrupt appearance definitely did the job. Before she could say anything a scroll was stuffed in her face. Her reaction was a job drop as she snatched the scroll from him with her eyes frantically scanning. Looking up at Kakashi she practically screamed with excitement.

"This is it! Where did you find it?"

Kakashi remained serious.

"Look and the dangers."

Tsunade scanned further down the scroll. Her expression grew dark.

"Oh. This is so risky. But it's the only chance she has. Really, we shouldn't make a decision for her. I have to at least show her this."

Kakashi nodded and added "But we must not tell Sasuke or Naruto. If the new about this it would get ugly quickly."

"Right. Do you want to be here when I show this to her?"

"No. I don't want to influence her decision. Will you show her soon?"

" I'll try. She's been getting so much worse, I don't want to stress her."

"In this case sooner is better than later."

With that Kakashi left. The Hokage fell back into her seat with a heavy sigh. After a long pause , she slowly sat up and began to write a note addressed to Sakura. Moving to the window with the, she made a gesture, and a small crow flew up to the window to take the note in its beak. It flew away from the window with the summons for Sakura.

Sakura sat a crossed the desk from Tsunade looking pale and weary.

"This could cure me. This jutsu is the first answer we've actually found, to undo the chakra damage! I'm so happy you found this." Her eyes began to water. She quickly continued as Tsunade tried to speak. "I see the warning. I had realized that any jutsu that could cure me would be just as powerful as the plant control jutsu. All these jutsu carry the risk of death. But honestly, as a ninja, don't we face this risk everyday…..I assume Naruto and Sasuke don't know about this yet?"

Tsunade nodded, her gaze intense. She was trying to analyze Sakura's reaction. The pink haired woman looked distressed over the choice facing her.

"I want to do this jutsu. I want to live. We've been searching for this for forever!"

In her mind she could see Sasuke. His face was so scary, so calm. That was the face he had made, as he prepared to leave the village to avenge his family. So long ago and yet she thought about it every day. That very memory was what had weakened her against the force of the plant jutsu, made her feel weak. But now it strengthened her resolve. She wanted to remain by his side as he had remained through hers. Sasuke and Sakura were equals without a doubt. And she was one of the few people who had (almost) always loved Naruto.

Tsunade rose and took the scroll from Sakura's hands.

"I understand but let's wait until tomorrow. I want you to think about this now that it's real."

Sakura grew frustrated. The scroll was right in front of her. She could understand Tsunade's reasoning though. She would do as she was told.

Sakura walked through the front door a quietly as possible and still Sasuke appeared by her side immediately.

"Did you walk home?"

"Yeah, but I'm fine. The fresh air helps actually."

His face relaxed (on a less severe person the expression would be a smile).

"I made you dinner. Naruto's out…with Hinata."

Sakura could tell that the thought of Naruto having someone to love made Sasuke just as happy as it did her. It was a bit awkward to think that she had pretended to be that someone not so long ago.

He rested his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the kitchen. The house was fairly dim. Individual lamps where lit here and there throughout the house, giving the whole space a comfortable feel.

Sakura giggled a little as she stepped into the kitchen. At the small kitchen table was an array of food.

"Is everything here tomato flavoured?"

"No. Why?"

Sakura just smiled. All she ever saw Sasuke eat around the house were tomatoes. It looked like he could cook he'd just never wanted to until now. The small spread on the table looked delicious and she told him so.

In the warm glow of the light, with their faces close, Sakura's cheeks flushed. Sasuke gazed back at her. Inching his face closer he pressed his lips against hers. As Sasuke kissed he felt real fear for the first time. He could lose her. She was getting sicker by the day. As Sakura kissed Sasuke, she made the decision to try the jutsu. She was willing to risk her life if there was a chance she could stay with Sasuke.


	11. And so it ends Final chapter enjoy!

With a calming breath that had no effect on her racing heart the young woman laid down in the center of the justsu. The medics and Hokage stood in a corner of the large chamber muttering to each other. On the opposite side of the room's door, Sasuke sat with his head in his hands. Naruto paced, paused to say something to Sasuke, but couldn't get the words out and went back to pacing. Sakura hadn't really shared the risks, but they all knew that something this powerful could be harmful. Back in the chamber Sakura prepared. This was it. These could very well be her final moments because the jutsu that was about to be performed was so powerful. And she certainly had a bad history with powerful jutsus. "But how could dying be so awful if it helped me grow so much?" she considered. She had moved past her parents neglect, been confronted with her love for Sasuke and had it reciprocated, become just as in love with who she was as those who knew her. She knew that she was powerful now. She knew Sasuke was her soul mate now. This jutsu would give her the chance to continue appreciating all the amazing people in her life… Her train of thought was interrupted by Tsunade speaking. "We are ready now. Just close your eyes." Around Sakura the ninjas took their places. In one big release the healing began. The words and symbols painted on the floor began to peel themselves away to wrap around Sakura. She felt herself go numb. Whether she made it through this now or not, there was no turning back. Flashes of heat spread across her chest-

The doors opened and Tsunade moved towards the boys with a pale and expressionless face. Kakashi rose from where he had sat in the corner. Sasuke just stared ahead with tight fists at his side. Naruto appeared to be trying to chew his thumb off where he sat on the ground.

"She didn't wake up."

A dark energy started to pour from Sasuke.

"She's fine Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted quickly. "She is fine except for the fact that she's in a coma." The aura died, but Sasuke had gone pale. Sitting down next to Sasuke, with Kakashi and NAruto focused on her from either side she stared straight ahead. "If she ever wakes up, then the jutsu was a complete success." The small group sat in silence.

3 months later…

Sasuke held the limp hand of patient Sakura Haruno. Hooked up to medical equipment with several talismans on different parts of her body, she looked frail. Her eyes stayed closed tight. Sasuke's face was stubbly and he had large Gaara style circles from exhaustion. There was a tap on the door. Naruto stepped into the private room quietly.

"Sasuke,have you been here since my last visit?"

Naruto came by whenever and for as long as he could, and Sasuke always seemed to be there. On the other hand Kakashi never seemed to come by, but there were fresh flowers by her bed once a week. Knowing Kakashi, he probably stopped by in the middle of the night.

Sasuke grunted and pulled his hands away from Sakura's. He turned to Naruto. All Sasuke did was nod before turning back to the woman in front of him. Naruto sighed and sat down next to him. He knew there was nothing he could say to comfort the man. Sasuke filled the silence. "She will wake up. Nothing has ever stopped her. " a pause and then very quietly "I love her." All Naruto could do was sit there. The time had past so slowly since the procedure had left Sakura unconscious. Sasuke was in a serious state of depression from the minute Tsunade had filled them in. He had pretty much lived by Sakura's bed side since. Naruto had tried to get back into his regular life, Hinata had made this much easier. He had seen Ino around the village, usually being supported by Shikamaru. He had run into her once or twice in Sakura's room. Tsunade and Kakashi had spent their lives loosing friends and comrades so their lives had seemed to go on.

Sasuke began speaking again. "I wanted to be with her, she was so special. I spent my life running because I had a goal. As soon as my vision was clear I saw who she really was." Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Rising he told Sasuke he would be back in a minute with some drinks and he left. Sasuke stared into Sakura's face, no longer pleading for her to wake up but waiting for it to happen. Then it did happened. Her finger gave a quiver. Her eyelids twitched,twitched again, and flew open. Her mouth opened and a groan came out. Sasuke sat in shock or disbelief as Sakura pulled herself from the depth of her coma. She tried to sit up but before she could fully do it Sasuke had her in his arms. "S-Sasuke!" He couldn't do anything but treasure the moment. Tsunade, having been alerted by the medical equipment, flew into the room with a team of medics on her tail. Sasuke knew enough to give the staff their space, but his eyes couldn't leave Sakura's. She answered questions and gave blood always looking at Sasuke. The number of people in her room grew as Naruto charged back into the room, his drinks forgotten. The crowd parted for him to tackle hug Sakura, but he was quickly pushed aside. It took about an hour before the medics certified Sakura as healthy and left her in peace. Naruto cheered and hugged and questioned her. He was hesitant to leave so it took him a while to decide to go find Hinata and spread the word. Sakura was left smiling at Sasuke. He pulled her into his arms and squeezed. She wrapped her arms around him in return. "Did you miss me?" She giggled. Sasuke pulled away and stared at her seriously. Pushing some hair out of her face he told her "I really did. I was scared." Sakura sighed and smiled. "I'm so sorry for being knocked unconscious."

"Sakura? I can honestly say I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" She froze, her heart stopped. They looked into each other's eyes. "Yes." She whispered. They kissed to make up for all the time they had been unable to.

Sakura laughed and hugged her adorable little boy to her chest. "Kinsuke sit still and watch!" Next to her Hinata sighed with a large smile on her face at the fight before them. Naruto flew around in front of them dodging and throwing kicks, screaming something about ruined ramen. Sasuke-a dark blur-was smoother in his actions. "What Hokage lives off of a diet of ramen anyway?" Kakashi questioned from a tree branch above the women's heads. "Kakashi, if you have that dirty book in your hand I am going to hurt you! I don't want you teaching Kinsuke anything. "Sakura called without looking up. There was a rustle and the book disappeared. "Don't you have students, Kakashi?" Hinata asked. Kakashi giggled. "I'm giving them a lesson in patience." Sakura laughed. Her little boy started cheering from her lap. "Go daddy!" This cuteness could not be resisted by anyone, let alone the boy's father. Sasuke turned to his family and in that second Naruto had tackled him. With the Hokage's rant over he released Sasuke and the two men wandered over to their wives-Naruto with an inflated ego, Sasuke expressionless but with content body language. He leaned over Sakura to give her a beautiful kiss. His wife handed their child over and rose. "Well I have a hospital to run, so my break is over." She grinned and turned to leave. He caught her wrist with Kinsuke on his shoulders. "We'll walk you." His mouth crept into a small content smile and the three began to walk through the village. The Hokage and his wife watched ,entranced by the happiness that the Sakura blossom held.


End file.
